Outbreak 4
by Kidd13
Summary: Amu and her friends are fighting for survival. Will they be able to survive the zombie invasion or will they die trying. Rated M to be safe.


Hello there. This is my first fan fiction. There is no outbreak 1, 2 or 3 it's just a name that was suggested by a friend. All of the characters might be OOC. So please enjoy drop in a review at the end and every kind of comment is welcome regardless on harsh it can be. I do not own Shugo Chara nor any of its characters Peach-Pit is the rightful owner.

Enjoy the show!

In every zombie movie there is always some sort of virus that gets loose and people begin to panic and everything goes into chaos. So this is another story where the living dead is hunting the living and so forth. What happened? Well as far as I know they tried to find a cure for some disease and well….it went terrible. So now we're running for our lives, separated from our families and friends. We manage to learn how to fight use almost any form of weapon and protect each other in this group. At this very moment I'm with a bunch of kids and traveling trying to find a safe heaven not infected by this virus. Currently we are in a small city somewhere Japan and we're trying to find food, supplies, and other stuff that we might need. In reality the real reason we are here is to find my little sister…..but they don't know that because I know how upset they will be. On the plus side we need to rest, I mean we are young and we need our strength to fight brain eating zombies. So this is my story…no our story on how we try to survive this hell.

Oh yes…..where are my manners. My name is Hinamori Amu, a sixteen year old girl who used to love having a nice family day on sunny days, and having fun with friends. But now I am a sixteen year old who runs, kills, and survive. Despite of all this chaos I was able to find some of my closes friends, and right now we are trying so hard to survive.

"Hey, Amu?"  
"Yes, Evan?"  
"How long are we going to stay here?"  
I looked up to face him and saw that he was looking at me with his dark eyes filled with wonder sadness and the need of sleep. Evan came here as a foreign exchange student, but know he became involve in this mess with no hope of ever returning home. I looked back down to the map I'm currently looking at, crossing out streets of the city. I looked back at him and I looked around the room to see a bunch of kids tired and worn out. Majority of them became orphans on the spot when all of this happened, and the minority weren't even home with their families so they don't know whether their families are alive or dead. I was one of the minority so I'm here is this city looking for my siblings along with the sibling of my friend Nagihiko. I sigh and stood up and all the kids looked up from what they were doing so they could listen to what I have to say.  
"Look we're here to get some rest while there are no zombies at the moment. Also we need to get supplies that we need for the road," I tell them in a serious voice. "Plus I'm looking for some people in this city."  
I heard murmurs from the group. I looked at them and I saw that they had worry looks about the decision that I was making. I also saw some of them angry at me. I sigh once more and sat down to study the map once more. This city might be small but it was frustrating on having to look for just two people. Frustrated I stuff the map into my bag. I looked back at Evan and I saw what he was going to ask me before it came out of his mouth.  
"But how do you even know that they are alive?"  
"I just have this feeling."  
I walked to the area where we kept our guns and ammo. I did a quick sweep of the supplies that we had left. I look around looking for Nagi and saw him sitting by himself writing in his notebook. I looked back to the boxes and got and Eagle hand gun and an AUG machine gun and checked if I had enough ammo. Seeing that I had enough I began to think that maybe I should bring him along, after all his twin is my sis and he is the best at snipping. Also I know that we still have enough gas to go looking for them. Before I could change my mind I turn and called him.

"Nagi!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need you to do sniper for me."  
"Sure….Wait? What? Why?!" He exclaimed and looked at me if I have gone crazy.  
"You heard me!" I snapped at him without intending to.  
"Hey everybody I need your attention!"  
They stop what they were doing to listen to what I had to say. I saw a few curious faces among the group. I look at Nagi and saw that he was checking on the sniper that he own.  
"Ok so you have heard that I'm here to look for some people. So I'm going to go look for them along with Kimiko and I want you all to stay here for the time being," I explained to them, "And well I'm leaving Evan in charge."  
I heard a bunch of murmurs and some looked angry at the choice that I was doing. I could understand why they would be angry at me and what I was doing. But it was the choice I was making and I was going to stick to it. I looked at Nagi and I saw that he was ready to go.  
"Ok we are getting ready to and I'm leaving Evan in charge. Listen to him, stay inside and make sure to make round so all of you could be safe."  
"Amu this is suicide! Plus how can you be sure that they are still alive!"  
I turn to my attention to the emerald eye boy whom spoke.  
"I know that Kukai and I know that they are still alive."  
"But how can you be sure!"

I turn my attention to Utau, she seemed uncertain at the decision that I was making. Her eyes bore into mine and what seem to be after ten minutes I gave a small sigh and looked at the floor.

"Because this morning they radio me and they gave me their location."  
There was an eerie silence that seems to pierce the air. I looked at Kukai and Utau and saw both of them wore a look saying 'I can't believe it'. I looked at Nagi in his eyes there seem to be hope and fear in her expression.  
"Is that why I'm the only one going with you?" He asked in a small quiet voice.  
"Yes…..your sisters are with Ami." I told him.  
"All right let's go."  
"You're both stupid!" Utau screamed as she storm out of the room. I can't blame her for the thing we are about to do. After all she was separated from her older brother and saw both her parents turn into them. I look at the direction she went and I wanted to follow her but Kukai stopped me.  
"Let her go, I'll go after her. You just worry about your own mission."  
"All right, let's go Nagi."  
And with those words we left our safe house and into hell to go look for them. I pray that we can make it out alive and back into our safe house.


End file.
